


Too much Work, not enough Fun

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, after sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt I got from a lovely anon: Person A works very much and person B wants them to rest and person A is very stressed so B just takes it to the next level and it gets smutty and A finally accepts and it’s just smutty and fluffy and cute? Also, PETERICK. :):)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much Work, not enough Fun

Working late into the night, not eating enough, not sleeping enough, drinking too much coffee – Patrick understands it all. If he gets really into whatever new project he’s working on, he’s not stopping until it’s done. He’s a workaholic and he knows it.

On day three – at the latest – Pete coaxes him out of it, makes sure he eats a good meal, takes a shower; basically turns him back into a human being.

So really, Patrick gets it. The thing is, Pete doesn’t. Because he can become as obsessed with stuff as Patrick, if not more so, but fights Patrick tooth and nail if he tries to interfere. And he gets really stressed and grumpy about it and Patrick doesn’t like it.  

It’s now day five and he just can’t take it anymore. Pete is not only grumpy, but also irritated and sometimes takes it out on Patrick – at least he tries, but Patrick’s having none of it.

After Pete turned down the food he cooked, the bath he ran for him and a massage he offered Patrick has had enough. Time to bring out the big guns.

It’s the next morning when Patrick’s carefully laid out plan falls into place. Pete is up and in the shower before it’s really light out and Patrick’s still under the cover – but not asleep. He’s been awake for a while, waiting. But as soon as he hears the shower start he gets into motion.

Then he just has to wait for Pete to get out of the shower, which shouldn’t take long because when he’s working so obsessively he’s always in a hurry.

About ten minutes later the bathroom door opens and Pete steps into the room. He’s already wearing pants and just now struggling to put on a t-shirt.

“Pete.”

“I’m running late, I’ll grab something to eat on my way.”

“Pete.”

“I have this appointment, but I don’t remember what it’s for?”

“Pete!”

Pete stops in his tracks, t-shirt still hanging around his neck, and looks at Patrick, face scrunched up.

“What-“, he starts, but doesn’t finish. He looks at Patrick with wide eyes.

“Why are you naked?”

“Who says I’m naked?”

Pete steps closer, close enough to grab the thin bed sheet that’s covering Patrick’s body and lifts it up to look underneath.

“You’re naked, why are you naked?” Patrick wants to believe that Pete’s voice got a little higher at the end, but he’s not sure.

“Why aren’t you?” There’s a challenge right there in his voice and Patrick feels Pete’s gaze across his body, his skin heating up. He might not understand how Pete can look at him like he’s a underwear model, but he can appreciate it.

“That’s cruel, I don’t have time for this, I have an appointment.” He can see that it takes a lot of Pete’s willpower to look at Patrick’s face again. It helps when he lets go of the bed sheet so it covers Patrick again.

“Yes, with me. I added that appointment into your calendar myself. So, do you want to stand there and talk about work or do you want to join me here?”

When Patrick starts touching himself under the bed sheet there’s no mistaking that Pete sees it. The bed sheet is too thin – hello evil master plan - to mask the obvious movement. He’s still looking at Pete, as he does so, but Pete’s gaze is wandering again. He lifts the bed sheet up again, almost in slow motion, gaze zooming in on Patrick’s hand moving slowly over his dick. He bites his lips as if he’s debating with himself, but they both know he already won.

If Patrick can count on anything, then it’s that Pete always wants sex.

“It’s okay, keep standing there and think it over, I can wait.” he says, but doesn’t stop jerking himself. He’s already half-hard, thanks to Pete’s burning gaze.

“Pete.”

“Huh?”

“You’re drooling a little.” Patrick smirks and Pete snaps his head up at last and looks back at him, but this time there’s no indecision or debating. He pulls the bed sheet off Patrick’s body completely, leaving him exposed on the bed. Patrick is watching Pete as he starts to undress himself again, not wasting any time on trying to make it look sexy – although it does, it always does – and then he’s between Patrick’s legs, batting his hand away and replacing it with his own.

“Finally!” Patrick sighs and closes his eyes, relaxing back onto the mattress. He’s not surprised to feel Pete hard against his thigh already. Since he started his work-marathon there was no time for any intimacy. Five days doesn’t seem long for a lot of people, but for Pete… well, Patrick had been surprised, that he wasn’t molested randomly. 

Patrick would really like to enjoy Pete’s hand on him some more, but he’s still a man with a plan. He’s burying his hands in Pete’s hair, pulling him close by it.

“I already opened myself up for you, while you were in the shower.” It’s whispered directly into Pete’s ear and he feels Pete’s complete body shake as the words register.

“God, that’s so hot.”

Patrick moans when Pete hand wanders over his thigh to his ass and feels for the plug Patrick put in himself not too long ago, pressing against the plug, pushing it a little bit deeper.

“Well, you barely have time to sleep; I thought you’d appreciate it.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Yeah, now come on.”

Pete slowly pulls out the plug and Patrick misses the stretch, can’t wait to feel Pete replace the emptiness.

When Pete grabs for the lube that’s always stashed between their mattresses Patrick stops him though, taking the bottle from his hands.

“Lie back.” he prompts when he sees Pete’s confused look and when he’s not moving on his own, he helps him with a push, before straddling his hips himself.

“Look at all the trouble you cause me.”He’s laughing when he says it, a twinkle in his eye when he looks at Pete, who is smiling himself.

“But you still – ah… love me.” Pete’s question is interrupted when Patrick smears some lube on his dick, spreading it around with a firm grip.

“Yes, even though you’re a damn workaholic and a jerk.” Patrick says and sinks slowly down on Pete, before Pete can say anything to defend himself. Because he’s already loose from the plug it works easily, Patrick enjoying the feeling of slowly being filled again. Whatever Pete would have said is lost between their moans when Patrick pushes down completely.

“Shit.” Pete curses, almost not inaudible and grabs Patrick’s hips, holding him in place when Patrick really wants to move already.

“Sometimes you have to trust me to know what you need.” To emphasize his point he clenches around Pete, drawing another from him. When Pete’s grip on his hips loosens it allows Patrick to start moving up and down in slow movements, whichever way he wants to.

“Right now you need a break.”

Patrick’s not in a hurry, every up and down intentional and precise. Pete wants to move with him, but can’t keep the slow rhythm and ends up lying under Patrick, just watching him move himself on Pete.

He tries to drag their lovemaking out, but every other pushdown Pete hits his sweet spot full on and it breaks Patrick’s rhythm, makes his hips stutter.

“Come on, come on, come on.” Pete is chanting, urging him on. He can never take it slow for long.

At last Patrick speeds up his movement, allowing Pete to join in, pushing up when Patrick is pushing down. Between their combine moans and heavy breathing the room is silent.

“Come on, ‘trick, come for me.”

When Patrick does it’s with a drawn out moan and his head thrown back, shaking hands on Pete’s chest for balance. His eyes are closed but he feels Pete come, too, feels the pulsing and how he’s emptying himself inside Patrick.

Patrick lets himself fall forward, Pete’s arms catching him and pulling him into a hug. He can feel Pete getting soft inside him, but he doesn’t want to move at all. They’re both breathing like crazy and Pete is rubbing small circles into the skin on his back. It feels nice in the afterglow. He definitely likes this Pete better than workaholic-Pete.

“I’m sorry I was a jerk.” Pete says and squeezes Patrick even closer, head pushed into Pete’s neck so Pete can easily place a kiss on top of his head.

“It’s okay… you made up for it.”

He feels another kiss on his head, then another.

“I’ll make up for it again, give me a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts and a ship, if you want. Either here or on [tumblr](http://fixme-in-fortyfive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
